¿Una Amenaza a los Holders?
by Alexisneitor890
Summary: Eren, es un chico que admira a los PokeDex Holders. Siempre deseaba ser uno de ellos, pero el día que pierde a su Hermana, la irá y el odio lo ciegan, y es engañado por el Team Shadow. ¿Derrotara a los Holders? o ¿Entrara en razón?. Mal Summary, y quizá un mal Fic, debido a que es el primero que hago sobre Pokémon. OC Incluidos.


_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**The PokeDex Holders.**_

* * *

Los PokeDex Holders, siempre los eh admirado, son simplemente…mis Heroes desde qué supe de ellos, derrotaron al Equipo Rocket, el Neo Equipo Rocket, El Team Magma y el Team Aqua, El Equipo Disonancia y a los Plasma por igual, nunca supe de mejores Entrenadores pokémon que ellos, siempre desee ser como ellos, me imagino yo entre todos ellos enfrentando a los malechores, jeje son simples sueños de un niño de 8 años de Edad, mi nombre es Eren, soy un chico de 8 años de Edad de cabello gris, ojos grises, visto una camisa roja de cuello largo, y una chaqueta negra con rayas blancas, unos jeans, y tenis negros con blanco.  
Vivo con mi Hermana mayor, ya qué nuestros Padres murieron en un accidente, mi hermana tiene 21 años, es Líder de un Gimnasio de Pokémones tipo fuego, siempre esta ocupada en el Gimnasio en las juntas de los demás líderes, pero hace lo posible por qué pueda pasar al menos un tiempo conmigo, la admiro aun más que los PokeDex Holders, ya que siempre cuido de mi, ella me alienta, siempre me dice que lograré ser algún día el mejor de todos los Entrenadores sí me lo propongo y sigo creyendo qué lo lograré, siempre hacía tiempo un fin de semana y me entrenaba a mi y mi querido amigo desde qué tengo memoria, un Pichu.  
Los Pichus son pequeños Pokémones de tipo electricos, son muy adorables, pero igual son fuertes, lo malo es qué ellos no tienen una Defensa buena, por lo qué cualquier ataque puede ser dañino para ellos, mi Hermana nunca mostraba piedad a la hora de entrenar, tenía que ser el mejor.  
Cuando cumpli los 11 años de edad, mi Pichu Evoluciono en un Pikachu, no esperaba eso, su defensa mejoro un poco, y sus ataques eran más fuertes, creo que tanto entrenamiento me estaba dando ya frutos, mi Hermana siguio con mi entrenamiento, un día veíamos las noticias, en la Región de Hoenn, pasaba una catastrofé natural, terremotos y tsunamis, provocados por 2 Pokémones Legendarios, Groundon y Kiogre.

Groudon tenía forma de T-Rex, enorme de color rojo y Kiogre, era una Ballena azul enorme.  
Mi hermana me conto qué ellos 2 tenían una gran rivalidad, por ser tipo Tierra y tipo Agua, pero 3 Pokémones Legendarios más, llamados los Regis, lograron con la ayuda del Pokémon creador de los Cielos, Rayquaza, detener su feroz batalla antes que siguieran con las catastrofes, lo mismo sucedió días después, tal parece que fueron gracias a 2 chicos, de nombre Ruby un chico de 12 años de edad que llevaba un gorro blanco y Sapphire una chica de igual como 12 años, que vestía de azul y llebava una pañoleta en la cabeza.  
Lograron detener esa catastrofé, días más tarde supe que eran PokeDex Holders.  
Wow ¿Realmente son tan fuertes ellos? Detuvieron una batalla entre Legendarios, admiraba cada vez más a los PokeDex Holders.

Qué emocion, por fin llego mi cumpleaños número 13, mi hermana me dio un regalo muy especial para mi, la Piedra Trueno, esta Piedra me permitira evolucionar a mi Pikcahu en un Raichu, lo qué siempre querimos mi fiel amigo y yo, después de un rato por fin evoluciono, no lo podía creer, al fin evoluciono a Raichu, que emoción.  
Mi hermana me entreno un rato y después pudimos estar tranquilos como familia un rato hasta el anochecer, el mejor cumpleaños qué pude haber tenido en toda mi vida, me siento muy feliz.

Ya era muy tarde, dormir con mi hermana en su cuarto esa noche, pero algo me desperto, eran pasos, y las luces estaban prenidas y la puerta algo abierta, me levante con sueño a ver, y vi que era mi hermana, parece qué hablaba con alguien por Telefóno, Hmm…¿Hablar? Parece que en realidad discutia, no recuerdo lo qué paso después por qué me volví a quedar profundamente dormido, al día siguiente mi hermana de despidio de mi y se fue al Gimnasio, actuaba raro, hasta me dijo que no saliera por ningun motivo era demaciado extraña ese día, al atardecer decidi salir al patio trasero a entrenar con Raichu, por fin aprendio el movimiento Tacleada de Volteos, una poderosa tacleada que electrocuta al Rival, estaba muy emocionado, que olvide por completo qué mi hermana dijo que no saliera, así que me diriji con Raichu corriendo a su Gimnasio para enseñarle el movimiento que Rai, como lo llamaba yo a mi Raichu, aprendio por fin Tacleada de Volteos.

Qué extraño hay muchar personas en el Gimnasio, creo que debe ser una lucha, quizá alguien por fin fue capaz de darle batalla a mi Hermana, corri más deprisa a el lugar, me detuvieron unos señores uniformados, Oficiales.

-Disculpa hijo, deberías retirarte—Me dijo aquel oficial evitando que pasara.

-Pero debo ver a mi hermana, ella debe estar ganando, y también quiero enseñarle el movimiento que aprendió mi Raichu—Respondí alegremente.

-¿Tu hermana?—Dijo el oficial algo confuso.

-¿Eren? ¿Eres tu?—Dijo un chico saliendo de entre la gente, yo lo conocía, era amigo de mi hermana, trabajaba con ella en el Gimnasio.

-¡Wally!—Grite emocionado- Dime que mi Hermana ya esta ganando la batalla.

-Eren…No hay ninguna batalla—Me respondio tomando me de el hombro.

-¿Entonces por que hay tanta gente en el Gimnasio?— Le pregunte.

-…Eren…Tu Hermana….-Suspiro por un momento y me volvió a hablar-…Esta muerta….

Lo qué me dijo me afecto, mis Padres murieron cuando apenas era un niño de 2 años, mi Hermana fue la qué me crío, educo, entreno, durante toda mi vida, no podía creer que estaba muerta, no…Era mentira lo sé.

-¿Q-qué?...—Decia tartamudeando evitando llorar—Wally, no me juegues esas bromas…Ya dime dónde esta mi hermana….—Decia intentando sonreír.

-Eren, no te miento….tu hermana fue encontrada muerta…un sujeto la desafio, es todo lo qué sabemos, no pudo ganar…No solo ella murio, igual mataron a sus Pokémon—Me volvio a decir, su mirada era sería.

-N-no…No es cierto, mi Hermana es muy fuerte, ella…ella…¡ELLA NO PUDO PERDER!- Sali corriendo con Raichu detrás de mi hacia el Gimnasio, al entrar la vi.

La vi siendo metida en una bolsa negra, la pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron, no lo podía creer, ¿Era cierto? ¿Mi hermana murio?...No..No.  
Todo es un simple mal sueño lo sé, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, Raichu estaba al lado mío intentando calmarme, me gustaría saber lo qué dice, pero los Pokémon solo saben decir su nombre…Al voltear vi a Wally y el Oficial correr tras de mi, no quería hablar con nadie, le Ordene a Raichu usar Impactrueno, lo uso a ambos haciendo que caigan adoloridos.

-Agh…-El oficial de su chaleco saco una Pokébola y la lanzo dejando salir a su Pokémon, un Onix, los Onix son como serpientes enormes de Roca, sabía que estaba en desventaja ya que los ataques Electricos, no afectan mucho a los tipo Roca, pero recorde un movimiento qué me enseño mi hermana.

-¡Rai! Usa Cola de Hierro- Le ordene a mi Raichu que usara ese movimiento de Tipo Acero, cualquier Pokémon con cola puede aprender este movimiento.

Raichu se lanzo sobre el Onix y con un simple ataque de cola de Hierro lo derrotamos, tan solo cayo al suelo volvimos a correr, saltamos por una ventana abierta y seguí corriendo, estaba tan deprimido, tan triste…me sentía totalmente solo.  
Mientras corría lloraba, me sentía tan mal, me sente bajo un árbol con Riachu, dónde maldecia una y otra vez por lo que había pasado, tenía un gran rencor….  
Deseaba enontrar al responsable de esto, de la muerte de la persona qué más amaba y cuidaba de mi, mi Hermana, Bianca.  
Fueron tanto los gritos, que no me di cuenta qué llame mucho la atención de Pokémones salvajes, lo peor estaba por venir, era un grande y furioso Salamence.  
Los Salamence son Pokémones tipo Dragón, de color azul, con alas rojas y una enorme boca con dientes afilados, en 4 patas y en ellas enormes garras, su cola era igual demaciado larga y gruesa.  
Esos Pokémon no dicen su nombre, solo gruñen, son furiosos y violentos, atacan todo lo que ven, son difíciles de capturar y sí son capturados, es raro saber de un entrnador que sepa dominar a tal Pokémon como Salamence  
-¡R-raichu Corre!—Le dije a mi Raichu, comenzamos a correr del Salamence por todo el bosque, solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla, era todo lo que quería…Pero no, no es una pesadilla…es la Realidad, la cruel realidad.

El Salamence nos alcanzo, de un simple golpe con su enorme pata, me rasgo el brazo izquierdo, llenando lo de sangre, me dolía mucho, Raichu se molesto y se puso frente a mi listo para pelear.

-¡NO! Rai, no lo hagas por favor, corre—Le suplique, no quería perder a nadie más.

Raichu uso un poderoso impactrueno contra ese Salamence, pero no se vio muy afectado, ya que ellos tienen una piel muy dura lo cual los hace tener una gran Defensa contra cualquier ataque.  
El Salamence contra ataco, con un fuerte DragoAliento, un ataque que con facilidad acabo con mi Raichu, estaba aun lado mío, débil, los 2 en el suelo esperando el ataque final de esa horrible crí sucedió lo inesperado, alguien nos salvo, era un sujeto con un extraño traje, parecía una enorme bata negra, decorado con diferentes rayas de diferentes formas de color rojo.  
Tenía el cabello Purpura, largo y de ojos purpura igual, tenía como Pokémon un Absol, los Absol son tipo Siniestro, son conocidos por estar cuando va a ver una catastrofe Natural, para advertir a lo Humanos, pero siempre lo culpan de esos destres. Son como una especie de lobos, con pelaje gris, una media luna sobre su cabeza.

-Absol, usa viento cortante—Dijo ordenando a su Absol, el sujeto.

Absol, con la media luna de su cabeza, creo 3 pequeños tornados, que lanzo a el Salamence derribando lo de un golpe.  
Estba perdiendo la conciencia, ya no sabía que pasaba hasta quedar completamente inconsiente…

Cuando desperte, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, era un cuarto algo…elegante, me sentía totalmente raro, me levante y observe el cuarto con cuidado, no sabía que pasaba.  
Solo quería ir con mi Hermana…Cierto…Murio…¿O acaso solo es un extraño sueño?

-¿Te gusta el cuarto?—Dijo el sujeto, el mismo que me salvo.

-¿Ah?—No entendía nada…-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?—

-Tranquilo, no te aré daño, mi nombre es Edward, un gusto conocerte Eren—Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Le pregunte preocupado.

-Soy un amigo de tu hermana— Cuando oí eso quería más información, quería saber de que hablaba.

-¿Mi hermana?...—

-Sí…Mis condolencias por lo qué paso…-

-No importa...-Cerca había una silla, decidi sentarme mientras miraba el suelo…-Espera un minuto…¡RAI!—Me di cuenta de qué no estaba.

-Tranquilo, tu Raichu esta sano y salvo, le di unas Bayas y lo puse a dormir, pronto estará como nuevo—Me respondio haciendo que me sienta algo más alividado.

-Quiero verlo—

-Claro, esta abajo—

Me levante de la silla y rápidamente corrí hacia abajo, vi que mi Raichu estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón, me sentía muy aliviado…Me senté a un lado de el sin despertarlo, no aguantaba más, quería llorar.  
No pude enfrentarme a un Salamence, mi Pokémon resulto gravemente herido en batalla, sí no hubiera sido por el tal Edward hubiera muerto….Como mi hermana…

-Se como te sientes, tranquilo—Dijo aquel sujeto mientras baja también.

Yo no respondí, solo llore en silencio.

-Tu hermana, me hablo anoche…Ella sabía qué esto pasaría-

¿Qué? ¿Ella sabía que iba a morir? ¿Cómo?...¡LA DISCUCIÓN DE A NOCHE!.

-¿De que hablas?-Voltee secando me las lagrimas.

-Tu hermana…tenía problemas con un equipo, un equipo de entrenadores realmente fuertes, ella trabajo para ellos, durante un tiempo por necesidad de dinero, pero hubo un trabajo qué no quería hacer…Entonces me hablo diciendo, que era posible que mañana moriria, pensé que era una ridicules total, pero hablaba enserio…-

Todo encaja perfectamente…No quería saber nada más, tenía odio, tenía rencor, irá dentro de mi, solo quería una cosa…Acabar con ese equipo, probablemente era otra simple organización, solo pensaba matar a los responsables.

-¿Quiénes eran?...Dimelo…-

-Se llaman, Los PokeDex Holders—

¿Qué?...No, eso tiene que ser mentira, ¿Los PokeDex Holders?...Jajaja, ellos eran mis Heroes, no puede ser verdad, es un simple engaño, SOLO ESO ES.

-Dije que me dijeras…No juegues bromas—Respondí totalmente serio.

-¡No miento!...¿Por que mentiria con algo tan serió como esto? ¿Te parece broma? ¿Vez que tenga cara de bromear?—

Vaya, enserio no lo podía creer….¿El equipo que tanto anelaba, adoraba y quería ser miembro, fue responsable de la muerte de mi Hermana?...Debí saber que no todo siempre es como aparenta…  
Me levante de el lugar, Rai se desperto y me miro como caminaba hacía la salida, se levanto y me siguio.

-¿Chico a dónde vas?—

Al momento de abrir la puerta, me voltee y le dije con una mirada fría y seca.

-Voy a entrenar…Hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte, para matar, a todos y cada uno de los PokéDex…Holders…-

* * *

**Lamento sí hubo errores, mi Word falla mucho LOL.**  
**Además es la primera que escribo algo de Pokémon, no espero que sea bueno.**  
**Favor de decir lo que piensan en el Review, no se contengan :I**


End file.
